Arti Sebuah Cinta
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: Gausah bikin summary , lagi gak ada ide /ditabok\. pokoknya FF dengan pairing KaiSoo. RnR please


Arti Sebuah Cinta

Author : HyeJi423 (Hye)

Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai), Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo), and other

Genre : Romantic, Humor –sedikit-

Length : Drabble

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo / KaiD.O

Warning : Yaoi, cerita abal & gak nyambung, EYD berantakan & gak bener, gaje, alur kecepetan, dll

Annyeong~

Balik lagi dengan Hye yang gak publish selama 2 minggu, yeaayy~~! *senengbangetkayaknya *ditendangreaders *Readers : ayo, kita bikin hastag ditwitter #AuthorHyeJi423SedangGila *author pundung*

Oke, abaikan =='

Ini Hye yang bikin kata-katanya sendiri. Jadi, yah~ berantakan… dan sayangnya, ini Cuma ada 4. hiks~

Udah ah, gak usah banyak bacot. KaiSoo shipper merapat!

HyeJi423 present

.

.

.

'Arti Sebuah Cinta'

A KaiSoo fanfic

.

.

.

No Flame, bash, and silent readers!

.

.

.

Happy Reading :D

* * *

_Cinta itu, bisa membuat orang menjadi sedikit gila.._

Kai senyam-senyum *senyum mesum XD* sendiri ketika Kyungsoo sedang memasak. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menyeletuk, "Wah, wah, wah. Kyungsoo! Roomatemu dari tadi menatapmu terus, tuh." Mendengar celetukan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Dan, ternyata Kai sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang –err, mesum. Kyungsoo langsung melotot. Dan berjalan ke tempat Kai duduk. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

PLAKK!

Kyungsoo menampar Kai karena.. tatapan mesum. Sedangkan yang ditampar hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang terkena tamparan Kyungsoo,

"Hyung, appo~" Rengek Kai.

"Masa bodo. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

* * *

_Cinta itu juga bisa membuat orang yang tadinya 'dingin' menjadi hangat._

Kim Jongin.

Seorang Namja yang angkuh, sikapnya dingin, selalu menatap tajam kepada orang yang tidak disukainya. Tapi, semua itu berubah, karena ada..

Kyungsoo.

Yeah, Kyungsoo. Atau D.O. Dialah yang membuat hidup Kai menjadi lebih bahagia. Dulu, Kai sikapnya sangat amat dingin dan angkuh. Namun, sekarang, Kai menjadi seseorang yang hangat, ingin berteman dengan siapapun. Dan, ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan, Kai juga berjanji akan mencintai Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun, menjaganya, dan menyayanginya.

'_Do Kyungsoo, aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu. Sampai.. kapanpun'_

* * *

_Cinta itu, membuat debar jantung menjadi tidak karuan karena bertemu dengan sang jodoh._

Kai POV

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Reality Show khusus EXO K ini mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan untuk masing-masing anggota. Aku kira, Reality Show khusus EXO K ini menanyakan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi, malahan orang yang dicintainya. Huft, tenang Kim Jongin, tenang. Kyungsoo Hyung tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Dia sudah punya Suho Hyung.

Kai POV END

Sang MC Reality Show itu mengajukan pertanyaan ke Kyungsoo, "D.O, Siapa orang yang kau cintai di EXO K?"

"Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai membulatkan matanya. "Ya, aku mencintainya bukan sebagai teman. Tapi, sebagai namjachingu. Dan, asal kalian tau, Suho appa itu sudah mempunyai Yixing umma." Sang MC terlihat puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Lalu, ia membuka mulutnya lagi,

"Kalau begitu.." Kata Sang MC "Kalian harus berciuman."

"MWO?"

"Stt, diamlah, Kai." Chup~ Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai. Lalu melumatnya. Kai sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kai tidak tinggal diam. Ia melumat balik. Para fans langsung histeris.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kai, "Saranghae, Kai."

"Na-nado, Hyung. A-aku juga mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae~"

* * *

_Cinta itu, bisa membuat seseorang lebih perhatian_

"Kai, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada roomatenya –sekaligus kekasihnya-, Kai.

"Belum, nanti saja." Jawab Kai.

"Makan dulu, nanti kau sakit. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Ani,"

"Kai,"

"Aish~ ne, ne. tapi, bawakan ke kamar~" Kyungsoo mendecak sebal.

"Ck, manja." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo langsung menahan tawanya "Yak! Aku bercanda. Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Tidak pantas. Ya sudah, aku mau masak dulu. Tunggu disini, ne?"

"Ne, Kyungie hyung." Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun, Kai menahannya.

"Apa lagi, Jongie?"

"Saranghae." Kyungsoo mendecak lagi.

"Nado, aku juga. Tapi minggirlah. Nanti, kau tidak jadi makan, loh."

"Aku maunya memakanmu."

"KIM JONGIN! DASAR MESUM!"

_Cinta itu, romantis._

* * *

END

Berakhir dengan tidak lazim (?)

Hiks~ ini FF KaiSoo yang ancur banget. Sumpah!

Jelek? Pendek? Gaje?

Mohon reviewnya~ no siders.

Thanks~

HyeJi423


End file.
